1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover for covering an opening in a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,245, issued to Lewkowitz on Apr. 6, 2004, discloses a cover, shown as an impact resistant door, including a frame presenting an inner wall surrounding an opening. The inner wall presents a pane slot extending into the frame and about the opening. The cover includes a pane of glass presents outwardly and oppositely facing outside surfaces defining a pane width, and the pane width is disposed in the pane slot of the inner wall.
The covers of the prior art lack the ability to quickly and easily change in appearance without excessive modifications. It is desirable to have a cover which can facilitate the quick addition of a variety of inserts having different external appearances to modify the cover's appearance without having to make modifications to the cover.